Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Epidemic666
Summary: This is my Supernatural version of the poem Twas the Night before Christmas. Just a short, christmassy crack fic. Crappy summary but awesome story! Er...poem. Please Read!


Hey people, What's Happening? So, this is my Supernatural version of the poem "Twas the Night Before Christmas" and, I don't

mean to toot my own horn or anything but, I think it's actually quite good (considering I don't write poetry very often). Just a funny

crack fic that I thought about while reading glittergoddess13's SuperSuessical stories. I do not own Supernatural or the poem "Twas

the Night Before Christmas", however I do own this version of the poem ;) Read and enjoy (and review of course).

**Twas the Night Before Christmas: Supernatural Style**!

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the motel

Creatures could have been stirring, it was quite hard to tell.

Salt had been sprinkled around both brothers beds,

In hope that no demons would cut off their heads.

Sam and Dean were both nestled, all snug in their beds,

While visions of hot women danced in their heads.

With Dean in his boxers and Sam in his shirt,

They had had a long day, a good sleep couldn't hurt.

When out in the hall there arose such a clatter,

The boys sprang from there beds to see what was the matter.

Over to the door they both flew like a flash,

They grabbed up their shotguns and swung the door open with a crash.

The hall was quite dark, nothing seemed to be there

Still both Sam and Dean shivered, something was here, but where?

When what to there wondering eyes should appear,

But a young little girl with a tiny stuffed deer.

With a pair of red horns and a tail like a devil,

The boys new in a moment that she had to be evil,

More rapid than snipers, they both raised their guns,

But she disappeared and reappeared behind them, they were stunned!

"Sam and Dean Winchester, I've heard about you.

You guys hunt down monsters and save people too,

But now, I am sorry, your time here must end

Unfortunately for you, some of those monsters were friends."

With that, the young girl let out a loud yell

Sam and Dean were confused and Dean said, "What the Hell?"

The boys looked out the window to see what they might,

But there was nothing there, just the darkness of night.

And then in surprise they both heard on the roof,

The pounding and scratching of what were definitely not hooves.

As the brothers looked at each other and then looked back at the child

They saw she had disappeared, but in her place, it was wild!

There was a figure in front of them and it began to change shape,

Sam and Dean both just gasped, their mouths were agape.

The thing finally settled on a peculiar form,

They weren't quite sure what it was, but it was something with horns.

Now Sam and Dean weren't quite sure what to do

They had fought demons before but what this was, no one knew.

Though it did look like a demon, so the boys worked from there,

As long as they killed it, then who the hell cared?

Dean shot at the "thing" and it growled in frustration.

It lunged at poor Dean with much aggravation

But Dean escaped the attack and ran into the hallway,

He needed some time to keep it at bay.

Sam threw his shotgun aside on the bed,

He had to work quickly, or soon Dean would be dead

He searched round the room for his Dad's book of lore,

And that's when he spied it, by the bed on the floor.

Sam grabbed the book up and opened it wide,

Something useful was bound to be written inside.

He searched for a while till he found something good

He hoped it would work, he was sure that it would.

Sam read the exorcism in a bit of hurry,

He wasn't sure where Dean was and was beginning to worry.

Suddenly, he heard a loud horrible screech,

It had to be dead, that son of a beech.

Dean waltzed into the room and ruffled his brother's hair

He then walked over and sat down on a chair

And then through an almost face-swallowing grin

He said "Hey Sammy Boy, where the hell have you been?"

Sam turned off the light and closed the door over

He then got into bed and rolled right the way over

But he heard his brother say as he drifted from sight

"Merry Christmas Sammy, it's been one hell of a night."

* * *

Soooooo, what did you think? I know, Dean would probably never call Sam "Sammy Boy" but I'd been thinking up freaking rhymes

forever, cut me some slack! In general I think it was actually pretty good but I'll let you guys decide what you thought of it for

yourselves. Please Review and have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
